hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Hardy (Casefiles)
Frank Hardy is the 18 year older brother of Joe Hardy, together they are known as the Hardy boys. Both boys live in the small but growing town of Bayport, at 23 Elm Street A Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller Time Bomb; page 112, with their parents, Fenton and Laura , and spinster aunt, Gertrude Hardy. History From a very young age Frank and his younger brother Joe have showed great interest in detective work, like their father Fenton, former NYPD officer and currently a private investigator. They solved their first case not long ago and have since become locally famous. About a year ago the Hardy brothers' lives were changed forever when Joe's girlfriend Iola Morton was killed in a car bombing. Frank and Joe investigated and discovered that the people responsible for the killing were an international terrorist group known only as The Assassins. During their first encounter with the group, the Hardys traveled from Bayport to London, England and, having discovered that the murder of Iola was just part of a bigger plan, back again in time to stop the assassination of presidential candidate Philip Walker.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target Since then the Hardys have taken their detective skills more seriously, and have fought many terrorist organizations and solved more dangerous crimes. Many times they have worked closely with The Network, a government organization dedicated to fighting The Assassins, that the Hardys first came in contact with shortly after Iola's death, when they met Network high-up Mr. Gray at Iola's funeral.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target Skills Frank is good with computers, a computer hacker when he needs to be, once he hacked into to the Bayport City Hall computer, to view a birth record.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #22 Double Exposure As well as computers Frank is also skilled with bombs and is able to disarm them.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target Frank Hardy isn't your typical computer nerd however, as he is also an excellent athlete, who plays on the Bayport High baseball teamThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #121 Absolute Zero and who is very good at karate. Besides being an excellent athlete, Frank is also a top of the class science student. He proved this by developing a new kind of film for photographing solar eclipses, and being invited to the Mauna Kea Observatory in Hawaii to witness and photograph a real solar eclipse. The Hardy Boys Casefiles #89 Darkness Falls But his knowledge of science does has limits, since he once tried to translate, for Joe, some high-class scientific theories being discussed between Tom Swift and Professor Ernst Reisenbach into "laymen's terms" and only ended up getting the very basic ideas of the discussion. A Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller Time Bomb page 74. Alternate Realites *In Time Bomb, the reality in which Frank Hardy shows just how limited his knowledge of science is comes to an end at the end of the book, and therefor Frank Hardy does not have the conversations that reveal this. References Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Ultra Thriller characters